


Ship Outfit Swap

by reapingwithjoy



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cosplay, Costumes, For Dean and Cas that is, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapingwithjoy/pseuds/reapingwithjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Supernatural is a Television show in the Teen Wolf universe and vice versa and each pair decides to wear the other pairs trademark outfits for Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Supernatural TV Show in Teen Wolf Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mythological_Compendium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythological_Compendium/gifts).



> So Ravenno posted [ this picture](http://ravennowithtea.tumblr.com/post/64666441359/spn-tw-trick-or-treats) she drew last Halloween and it took me FOREVER to finish so I promised myself I would finish it by this Halloween. They're short, but that's okay.

Stiles hovered over his computer after his quick bathroom break, pulling up his Netflix queue to continue watching season four of Supernatural. Duelwielderr from one of his online role playing games suggested it to him a few weeks ago and now he's hooked.

As he clicked the link for episode sixteen, Stiles picked up his laptop to take it to his bed so he could watch it more comfortably. Duelwielderr warned him about this episode. He's going to need some comfort.

\----

"What are you watching," Derek asked as he walked through Stiles' bedroom door, closing it behind him. The sudden intrusion was nothing new, but he was so enthralled by the show that he jumped an inch off his bed, arms flailing.

"Derek! Jesus, give me a heart attack why don't you?!" Stiles pressed the spacebar with one hand to pause the show as he clutched at his speeding heart. He turned over to sit on the edge of his bed, slumping so that his elbows rested on his knees.

Once his heart rate was back to normal, he looked up to see a smirking Derek looking down at him.

"Hello to you too, babe," he said, fond smile gracing his face.

Stiles stuck his tongue out at Derek. "You know, you could text me when you're coming over. And to answer your question, I'm watching Supernatural."

Derek picked up the phone laying next to the laptop, showing him the text that he sent him ten minutes ago.

"Oh. Sorry. I must've not heard it? It's a really addicting show."

"What's it about?" He asked as he lie down on his stomach, facing the laptop screen. Derek pushed the computer up to sit on Stiles' pillow before gently grasping Stiles' arm, tugging on it lightly as if asking to join him.

Stiles moved to lie down next to his boyfriend, grabbing his hand to entwine their fingers. "It's about these brothers that hunt supernatural creatures, basically. There is a lot more to it, though."

Derek hummed. “What’s happening now?”

“Um..." Stiles looked up, squinting and biting his lip in thought, “Castiel and Uriel-- these angels under Heaven's orders to try to stop the apocalypse-- are making Dean torture this demon, Alastair, who taught Dean how to torture while he was in Hell. But Cas doesn’t want to make Dean torture him cause Dean doesn’t want to, but he’s under orders. He so wouldn’t if he wasn’t an ‘Angel of the Lord’,” trying to explain in a way that made sense.

Derek had his eyes narrowed with eyebrows furrowing, trying to understand everything Stiles just told him. Stiles squeezed his hand. "I told you there was a lot more to it," he paused, afraid he might leave to watch it alone. "Stay here? I can already tell this episode is going to rip my heart out."

"I wasn't planning on leaving," he said with a smirk, pressing a quick kiss to the smile upon Stiles' lips.  

Derek pressed the spacebar, letting the episode pick up where it left off and Stiles letting his head rest on Derek's shoulder.

_“My superiors have begun to question my sympathies...”_

_“Sympathies?”_

_“I was getting too close to the humans in my charge. You.”_

“Is there something between those two?” Derek asked after Dean and Castiel's intense conversation.

Stiles began to nod repetitively, grabbing onto Derek's arm and shaking it briefly, "There isn't but it's so there," he exclaims with frustration. Derek just watched with one eyebrow cocked and a smirk. 

Stiles narrowed his eyes, lips pursed as if daring Derek to make fun of him.

"What?" He asked defensively, "Can't I watch my boyfriend spaz out over fictional characters?" Derek moved forward to rest his forehead against Stiles'. 

"If by 'watch' you mean 'judge'? No." He answered, dropping his voice to a whisper. 

"Who me?" Derek asked with an innocent look on his face. 

Stiles pulled away to give him a 'bitch please' look, shoving him playfully. He took the opportunity to latch onto the sleeve of Derek's shirt to pull him in closer so that they are shoulder to shoulder. Stiles scooted in towards the center of the bed to have more space to lie on his back, pulling Derek on top of him. He wrapped his arms around Derek's center, holding him close. The familiar weight was a comfort.

Derek kissed him softly then moves to trace his jaw line with his nose. Stiles hummed content, a light smile on his lips, "I love you," he breathed out. 

"And I love you," Derek replied, punctuating the phrase with a kiss to Stiles' jaw. 

Suddenly, Stiles had an idea, a grin slowly forming at the thought, "Do you love me enough to dress up as Castiel for Halloween?" 

Derek stopped moving. Stiles could practically feel the glare he's receiving on his face.  

"Come on! Please? I'll be your Dean!" Stiles offered.  

Derek put his hands on the bed by Stiles' shoulders, pushing up to hover over Stiles so he could fully receive the glare. The sight doesn't stop Stiles. "Pleeeeeeeeaseee?!" Stiles begging with a pout. 

Derek rolled his eyes in defeat, "Fine."

Stiles' face changed to one of glee, "I love you!" 

"Yeah, yeah." He answered passively, rolling their bodies onto their sides, "Let's just finish the episode."

 


	2. Teen Wolf TV Show in Supernatural Universe

Castiel walked into the living room to find Anna sitting on the sofa eating Ruffles and talking to the tv, “Scott, no, Scoooott!” She threw her head back in frustration.

Castiel found the scene confusing and amusing at the same time. It was odd to find Anna at home during the summer since she was usually out with Pam and Garth, which was actually why he came to find her. “Anna-”

She jumped at the sound of his voice, the bag of Ruffles flying off her lap. “Cas, gosh!” Using her clean hand she paused the show and turned to her brother. “Yes?” She asked with a bit of impatience.

Castiel’s brow furrowed slightly. “Pam texted me to ask if you were okay because you weren’t answering her.”

“I know, I put it on silent.” She said indifferently. This was new, Castiel didn’t remember anything going wrong between the two of them. He furrowed his brow and opened his mouth to ask if everything was alright between them, but she beat him to the punch, "Everything is fine Cas, I'm just watching this new TV show. It's so addicting I can't stop watching it. I'll catch up with Pam and Garth later."

"Alright." He said nodding. She gave him a small smile and turned back to the television, unpausing her show. Castiel never really understood people who marathon shows, especially if they were on Netflix. He preferred to watch the shows slowly to enjoy them longer, but to each their own.

Castiel glanced at the TV to see what his sister was watching. The screen blacked out where they obviously had a commercial, coming back to show a sign that said “Beacon Hills High School.” A group of kids stood around arguing. Why they were at the school at night was beyond him.

_“Call the cops.”_

_“No.”_

_“What do you mean no?!”_

_“I mean no. Do you want to hear it in Spanish? ‘No!’ ”_

"What is this?" Castiel asked, making his way around the couch to sit next to Anna.

"Teen Wolf." She answered quickly. He vaguely remembered someone talking about it on the bus one day, how dumb the name was and how it would be just like Twilight. Other than that, he was clueless as to what the show was about.

"What is-"

"Shhhh!"

Castiel shut his mouth quickly, Anna could raise Hell if she wanted to, and she seemed adamant about watching this show, so he just watched the chaos unfold. The rest of the episode consisted of the group of kids trying to get out of the school alive while this giant creature, a werewolf Castiel presumed, tried to get the main guy to kill them. Castiel would have to disagree with that kid on the bus, this is much more intense than Twilight.

“Like it?” Anna asked after the episode was over, Netflix counting down the seconds to the next episode.

Castiel nodded, “I’m confused, but yes, I do like it.”

“You want me to start from the beginning? I’m only half-way through the first season.” Castiel turned to face her to make sure if it would be okay and she wasn’t just saying it because it was polite.

“It wouldn’t bug me at all, trust me.” She said adamantly.

“Well, alright then.”

Anna went back to the list of the episodes and clicked on the pilot episode. They spent the rest of the day watching all of season one.

\--------

It took Cas three days to watch both seasons that were available. It would have taken two if he didn’t have to volunteer at the local food pantry in the mornings. The show was seriously addicting. He needed to have someone else to talk to about it. He had his sister, but there is only so much he can talk about before he gets kicked out of her room. Perhaps he could force Dean to watch it with him. His boyfriend was secretly more of a daytime TV guy, but he might like it… maybe. Castiel grabbed his phone and typed out, “Hey, stop by my house I have something to show you ;)”

It might make him sound like a tease, but it was the only way he knew Dean would be there quickly. And who was he kidding, Castiel enjoyed being a tease. Dean lived about fifteen minutes away by car, and he made it to Castiel’s house in ten. Castiel chuckled to himself as he heard the rumble of Dean’s father’s Impala turning into his driveway.

Castiel got up from where he had the television set up to start watching Teen Wolf with some pizza rolls he made just in case Dean refused. It’s free food, Dean would never say no to free food.

Castiel walked to to his front door and as soon as he opened it Dean pulled him into a needy kiss. Castiel chuckled and kissed back, letting his hands rest on Dean’s chest.

“Missed me?” Dean asked when they pulled away.

Castiel nodded, a grin spreading across his face, “But not as much as you missed me apparently.” He flirted.

“You know it,” Dean said and then kissed him again. Castiel pushed against Dean’s chest gently and moved one of his hands to hold Dean’s. “Come on.” He said, pulling Dean in and leading him to the living room, sitting them on the couch in front of the television. When Castiel turned to face Dean, he had to fight his initial reaction to bust out laughing. He looked severely confused, eyes shifting from Castiel to the screen, his mouth opening and closing like he wanted to say something. “I-I,” were what finally came out, “I thought we were going to have sex man!”

Castiel tilted his head innocently, eyebrows furrowing, “What made you think that?”

“Cas!”

Castiel finally broke down and laughed. “Alright, sorry, I shouldn’t have teased you. But I REALLY want you to watch this show with me.”

Dean sighed, “What show is it?”

“Teen Wolf.”

“What? Seriously Cas? That show sounds so cheesy!”

Castiel rolled his eyes and huffed, “I know, I know, but it’s really not as bad as it sounds okay? Just watch a few episodes with me and tell me what you think, if you don’t like it we’ll go have sex.”

Dean pursed his lips, his eyes shifting to the plate of pizza rolls and then back to Castiel. He grabbed one of the pizza rolls and popped it in his mouth as he turned to the TV and leaned back against the couch, arms folded in front of his chest. “Fine.” He murmured.

Castiel grinned. He reached for his Xbox controller to press play, then leaned back and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder.

\----------

As the episodes went on Castiel noticed Dean getting much more intrigued. He even whispered, “Called it,” to himself when Scott and Stiles learned that Derek wasn’t the alpha. After the fifth episode Castiel looked over to him and asked, “So, what’s the verdict?”

Dean looked away from him before answering, “It’s alright, I guess.”

“So… Another episode then?”

“If you want.” He answered trying to sound dismissive. Castiel smirked to himself as he pressed the A button to play the next episode.

They stayed up all night watching seasons one and two.

\-------

One Week Later

Dean and Castiel lied side by side on Castiel’s bed, Castiel with his eyes closed, Dean looking up at the glow-in-the-dark stars on Castiel’s ceiling. They had just spent two hours outside working in Castiel’s dad’s garden and the air conditioning was a nice change from the sweltering heat from outside.

“You know,” Dean started, “Stiles and Derek kinda reminds me of us when we first met each other.”

Castiel’s brow creased. He never really thought of it, but it made sense. When Dean had met Castiel, Castiel was rude and closed off and Dean doesn’t trust easily, so they clashed and they hated each other. But they had to do a class project together, so they put aside their differences and eventually they grew fond of each other, and then a little more than fond.

“Yeah, I can see that.”

Dean turned his head to face Castiel, “Is it weird that I want them to be together, eventually?”

Castiel laughed. Anna had told him about other people seeing the same thing in Stiles and Derek that Dean had just pointed out. “No, I don’t think you’re alone in that thought.”

“Good.”

They stayed like that till Castiel’s dad called them back outside.

\------

October

Dean and Castiel walked through Walmart looking for food and possibly outfits for the Halloween party they were planning at Castiel’s house. The costume aisle was a complete mess with costumes and accessories out of order and thrown about. Dean grabbed a bag of assorted candies, the good kind not the knock-off shit, while Castiel walked ahead of him picking through the mess.

Underneath a cowboy hat he found a headband with wolf ears. Castiel picked them up quickly and grinned. “Hey, Dean who am I?” He said before placing the wolf ears on his head, turning around and saying, “I’m the alpha,” in a serious tone.

Dean rolled his eyes but he still cracked a smile which Castiel returned. “Is it Greenburg?” He asked jokingly.

“Ha ha, cute.” Castiel said walking towards the cart Dean was controlling. He stepped in front of it, placing his hands on the metal and leaning towards Dean. “I think you’d make a pretty cute Stiles,” Castiel said with a smirk.

“Yeah?” Dean replied. “Well, I think you’d make a pretty smokin’ Derek.” Dean closed the gap between them to give Castiel a peck on the lips.

“So it’s decided?” Castiel said leaning back and off the cart.

“You betcha SourWolf.”


End file.
